A Gundam Wing story
by The Scourge
Summary: The death of a loved one nearly pushes Duo over the edge, how can the others help him with his loss? (There's eventual Relena bashing!)
1. Default Chapter

Duo clung adamantly to the lifeless body, his eyes misting over.

"Let go of him Duo, he's gone."

Quatre gently prised his friends fingers from the grasp he was maintaining around the limp form. But this only provoked the American to hang on tighter, his lower lip trembling.

"Please don't Quatre. I wanna keep him with me a bit longer."

His violet eyes filled with a sorrow Quatre had never seen before and it scared him to see Duo like this. He never saw him without a smile on his face let alone crying. A silent figure rested his hand on the sobbing pilots shoulder.

"I'm sorry Duo, I know how much he means to you."

"Thanks Wu."

Duo turned his attention back to the body. Cold and unmoving.

"We had some great times together. Eh, H-chan?" His tear-stained face visibly brightened. "Like that time we scared the shit outta Relena, she wouldn't go near us for weeks!"  

His deep chuckle echoed around the field and he stooped to pick up his old friend. With grim determination he made his way slowly to the house, tripping over scraps of charred metal on the way. Both Quatre and Wufei followed, curious to see what he was doing. They found him struggling to open the bathroom door.

"Open damnit! OPEN!" Duo kicked the door in anger, grinning sadly when it creaked on its hinges and swung inwards.

"Don't hold what I'm about to do against me, you hear me?" he told the corpse, sniffing slightly.

The other two pilots sent worried glances to each other.

/Maybe this would send Duo over the edge/ Quatre thought grimly. /There's only one person that can keep him safe and sane, but this person's gone/

A splashing noise dragged him reluctantly from his thoughts. Duo was standing over the toilet flushing it vigorously, an expression of melancholy settled on his features.

"I'll miss you H-chan." He shook his head, "You were the best hamster anyone could ever have." He bowed his head respectfully, murmuring a short prayer for his beloved pet and then sauntered out the door with a renewed cheer. He headed straight for the kitchen, his voice floating out behind him.

"Where's the waffles Quatre?"

"Well that was short-lived," Wufei commented. "I'm just surprised that the rat lived so long, this place is a death-trap." He ran his eyes over the shabby interiors of the house that the three of them used as a base. Quatre nodded dazedly.

"I suppose… we could go to… I'll work it out… yeah, we should…" The blond Arabian walked out of the room taking the same path Duo had moments earlier, still mumbling to himself.

The Chinese pilot threw his hands up in despair.

"Am I the only one who _isn't_ delusional!? Why am I working with these amateurs?"

He stormed out of the bathroom and up the stairs, his voice becoming more heated with each step.

"A hamsters funeral? Absurd!"

___________________________________________

So should I continue, yay or nay? There will be Relena bashing and it **_will_** be pure waffle and illogical plots with badly phrased lemons that were written in the middle of maths class with the teacher walking up and down. ^_^' 


	2. High speed jiggery pokery

A Gundam Wing Story ~ Chapter 2 

"Hello Quatre, glad you could accept my invitation" Relena paused, scanning the horizon, "will it just be the two if you staying here?"

Quatre grinned at Wufei. Relena wasn't doing a very good job of hiding the fact that she wished another pilot was there. More to the point, a Japanese pilot.

"No Relena-sama, the others will be joining us shortly, the got held up on a mission."

Relena nodded, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. /So Heero, lets see you run from me now. There's no reason in denying your feelings for me/ Smiling brightly she indicated to the Arabian and Asian to follow her, face hardened with resolve /Heero Yuy, you're mine/ 

****************

"… and then it blew up and fried him."

"Hn."

Heero stole a glance at Duo gazing happily out the window at the surrounding scenery, moulded into a green blur by the travelling freighter truck. A soft voice spoke from the back seat.

"You don't seem too upset about your hamster dying."

"Nah, why should I? I mean, he's down with my buddy in Hell, neh?" the braided pilot stretched lazily, his yawn loudly exaggerated in the confined space.

"Morbid." Quipped Trowa, who had been silent for most of their journey. Thoughts were probably dwelling on someone else.

"It sure is nice of Relena to invite us to her huge house for a holiday, considering we're in the middle of a full blown war at the moment." A mischievous smile crept on to his tanned face.

"D'ya think she'd mind if you didn't turn up?

Heero acknowledged Duos banter with a flicker of a smile.

"It's not like I care what she thinks." /It's what you think/ he said to himself. Prussian eyes blinked at Duo and what Heero left unsaid, his partner understood. Sliding across the seat, Duo leaned his head on Heeros shoulder and murmured softly in his ear.

"Never knew you cared."

The perfect soldier squirmed suddenly, causing the truck to jolt to the other side of the road, narrowly avoiding an on-coming car.

"Not now Duo, my hands are full at the moment."

The Shinigami pilot flashed a cheeky grin

"Whadda coincidence! So do I!"

Trowa shook his head disbelievingly at the pair in the front seat. / I wonder if they'll still be like that at Relenas/ he mused. / I wonder if Quatre will be there/ He smiled softly to himself and wrapped his jacket around his lean body. He closed his eyes, falling into a light sleep against the drawn curtains of the window. There wasn't much point in staying awake; the only kind of talk going on was filled with innuendo. Often on Duos behalf. The truck lurched once again, hurling Trowa against the door. He sat up angrily, rubbing at a bruise acquired from the handle that jammed into his arm.

"Yuy! Drive properly, you're gonna get… DUO! Stop distracting him!"

Duos chestnut head popped up, looking at Trowa over the seat with wide innocent eyes.

"What? What did I do?"

"Nearly got us killed! Can't you wait till we've stopped moving to continue with Heero?" He glared at Duo with one visible emerald eye in exasperation, speaking more in the past minute than he would for the rest of the day. He switched his gaze to Heero quietly snickering at the wheel.

"You should know better, don't encourage him."

Duo nudged Heero in the ribs, his trademark grin breaking on his face

"Ya know what Hee-chan, I think Trowas getting touchy because Quatre aint here. Am I right?" Trowa reddened, failing to hide what everyone knew.

"Of course I am! Trowa man, you gotta lighten up. We'll be there soon." Duo winked at Trowa and then with exaggerated secrecy he leant over the back of the seat and whispered loudly to him.

"And then you can let Quatre give you the grand tour of the bedroom. And if you really don't want him going anywhere, handcuffs are _always_ an option. But you gotta be careful, because this one time when I cuffed Heero to the bedpost he broke the locks on them and tied me up and – ITAI!"

Duos shocked face registered with Trowa for a brief second before he was piled on top of the stunned heavy-arms pilot. He lay across Trowa, clutching his head.

"Ahh, Heero, be more gentle next time." He groaned, clambering off his friends lap. Trowa then climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'll drive now, take a rest Heero."

No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, Duo had pulled a mildly protesting pilot into his arms, dragging the body comfortably on top of his.

"I said a rest Duo, not a work out."

"Ooh, touché. Don't worry, he's got so much stamina it's impossible to wear him out. I've tried it."

"I'm sure. Just keep it down please."

Trowa could visualise the grin spreading over Duos face, thinking of his next comeback.

"Sure, no problem… now where is that gag? I'm sure it's around he- mph!"

Trowa swung around, curious to see what shut Duo up.

"Hm, you make a perfect gag Heero."

Slowly and deliberately the Japanese pilot raised his hand and extended his finger, making an obscene gesture at Trowa.

"I bet you didn't learn _that_ from Dr. J" he mumbled, turning back to the wheel.

______________________________________________

Yes, another bit typed, another piece of complete waffle for you to read. I'm fully aware the characters are not themselves but this is a sugar high fic.


End file.
